


First Meeting

by gothgirlnexdoor



Series: Despair Free School Life [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Leon and IshiMishi are only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: The title sucks, I know.I turned all of these one shots I have into a series called "Despair Free School Life". I originally wanted to name it "Where Junko isn't a huge bitch" but eh.So this time is basically just Yasuhiro and Kanon visiting the Hagakure family, aka Hiroko, over the Weekend.





	First Meeting

The couple has been sitting in the train for good two hours now.  
Well. That they became a couple is a very recent event. 

It happened about a week ago when she asked for a hand reading about her love life.  
Him, absolutely not having a giant crush on her, couldn't fulfill the request though. He was too scared that he would read things in her hand he didn't want to read.  
"You know.", she suddenly held onto his hand, "Like. You're super cute and all. And I may or may have not used hand reading as a reason to spend time with you."  
He didn't understand. Why was she holding his hand? What was she saying? He was cute? For real now?  
"I... I really like you, Yasu.", she then confessed, "Maybe we could like, go on dates or something."  
"Ah...", was all he was able to get out of his mouth. "Uh... is that a no?", she asked, a bit disappointed.  
"Wha-NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I- UH-", clearly not nervous, he tried to stammer an answer, "Oh gosh, I- ah- Yeah?! I'd like that? I like you?!" What the hell was that? What kind of confession was that? He was so nervous that he lost his usual speech pattern. He was really bad with romantic interactions. But looking at the smile the girl had on her face, it was okay. Better than that. 

"When are we finally there?", she asked, tired, "We've been on this train for, like, forever."  
"We'll be there soon, don't worry."  
Yasuhiro and Kanon were on their way to Yasuhiro's home. He wanted to go home over the weekend to see his family again, and he wanted Kanon to meet said family. So he invited her. Of course she happily accepted.  
Yasuhiro lived quite far away from Hope's Peak. Not as far as other classmates of his though. Good thing Hope's Peak had dorms.  
Soon the train came to a halt.  
"Finally!", Kanon sighed relieved once she left the train. She stretched her entire body before picking up her bag.  
"I can carry yer bag if ya want.", Yasuhiro offered, "It's still twenty minutes 'til we reach my home."  
Kanon looked at her boyfriend with an annoyed, disbelieving look on her face. Yasuhiro just smiled apologetic.  
Usually Yasuhiro's mother would have picked him up from the train station. But he wanted to surprise her this time.  
"Can't we take the bus or something? I'll pay for the tickets.", Kanon suggested, handing her bag to Yasuhiro. He didn't have a bag with him in the first place.  
"There's no bus stop near my home."  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
"Nope.", Yasuhiro slowly regretted taking Kanon with him. She didn't seem to enjoy herself. Although, she is from a wealthy family. She's probably used to other types of transportations.  
"Lemme call a taxi.", Kanon got her phone, "I got them on speed dial."  
Yep. Totally a thing a rich kid would say.  
A few minutes later a taxi picked up the two.  
"Here. You can keep the rest.", Kanon basically threw some money at the taxi driver. She really had no idea how to properly handle money. But neither did Yasuhiro.  
The itty bitty tiny difference between the two was that Kanon had a filthy rich father. And Yasuhiro's father... Well... He would rather not talk about him.  
The couple left the taxi and the second the doors closed, the driver drove off.  
"He seems be in a hurry.", Kanon commented.  
They stood in front of Yasuhiro's home. It was rather small. A one storey house with a small porch in the front and a parking spot for the car.  
"That's really tiny...", Kanon unintentionally thought out loud.  
"I know...", Yasuhiro answered while looking for his keys.  
"Ah shit.", Kanon realized her mistake, "Sorry, I must sound like a huge rich bitch."  
"It's okay. Yer used to different things.", Yasuhiro smiles, "And trust me. I know someone who's worse with braggin' about how rich he is. Yer remarks are actually nothin' compared to his gigantic ego."  
"Yeah, but still.", Yasuhiro stopped searching for his key to hear Kanon out, "I just keep forgetting that there are people that are not as lucky as me. So yeah, I'm sorry..."  
"I told ya it was fine.", the clairvoyant would have given the sports manager a kiss but anxiety told him not to. He gave her another smile instead.  
They entered the small home and were greeted by the sounds of a coffee machine and the TV running. So someone seemed to be home.  
"Hm?", a young woman with long pink hair peeked out of the kitchen's door. Yasuhiro put Kanon's bag aside to give the young woman a warm embracing hug. She hugged him back as warm and as embracing.  
"She looks too young to be his mom... plus he told me she works as a nurse and has impossible work shifts...", Kanon thought, "Maybe his sister? Cousin? Sister-like-cousin?"  
"Who's yer company?", the pink haired woman suddenly asked, breaking the hug.  
"Ah, that's Kanon!", Yasuhiro proudly smiled, "Uh, my girlfriend."  
"Hi...", Kanon sheepishly waved.  
"Oh my-",the young woman smiled wide, "Nice to meet you, sweetie.", she then held out her hand, "I'm Hiroko."  
Kanon immediately shook Hiroko's hand. "Nice to meet you!"  
"Did we catch ya on a day off?", Yasuhiro asked Hiroko while the two high schoolers were following her into the kitchen.  
"Not really, I just got home.", Hiroko grabbed her coffee from the machine and took a sip.  
"How's school?", she then asked.  
"The same as always.", Yasuhiro answered, "Lots of studyin', especially when ya have someone like Ishimaru-chi in yer class."  
"Ya better study, Hiro. I don't wanna see ya failin' for the fourth time.", Hiroko took another sip before putting her attention to Kanon. "I guess yer also a Hope's Peak student. What's yer talent?"  
"Ultimate Sports Manager.", Kanon told her.  
"Sports Manager? I didn't expect that. Ya don't really look like someone who's got somethin' to do with sports."  
"I know, I get that a lot. It's my Big Brother's fault. He's the Ultimate Baseball Player."  
"Ah, you mean Leon-chi."  
"You know him?"  
Hiroko nodded. "He and Hiro are best friends. Of course I know him. Didn't know he had a little sister though."  
"Well, I'm actually his cousin. But we grew up like siblings."  
"I see, I see. Do ya only manage Leon-chi's stuff?"  
"Not really. I have schedules and all kinds of other things from every Ultimate at Hope's Peak who is affiliated with some kind of sport."  
"Must be a lot of Ultimates, huh?"  
"Only nine. No biggie. A baseball team has more members."  
"Yer pretty confident in what yer doin'. I like that."  
"Thanks!", Kanon grinned.  
Hiroko finished her cup of coffee and proceeded to hand wash the cup.  
"Ya two must be pretty hungry after such a long train ride.", she then pointed out, "I just have to get some groceries and then I would prepare some dinner for us."  
"Oh, we can get the groceries.", Yasuhiro volunteered, "I'm sure yer exhausted from work."  
"Yer such a sweetheart, Hiro."  
"Is that alright with ya, Kanon?", Yaushiro wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be annoyed like she was at the train station.  
"Yeah, I'm fine with that, don't worry."  
"Alright then.", Hiroko put the cup into the cupboard, "The car keys are in my purse."  
"I didn't know you can drive, Yasu...", Kanon thought out loud while following Yasuhiro. 

"Hiroko is really sweet.", the sports manager remarked. Her and Yasuhiro were on their way to the supermarket.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Is your mom still at work?"  
"What do ya mean? Ya have been talking to her the entire time."  
Wait what?  
"... HIROKO *IS* YOUR MOM?!"  
Yasuhiro laughed.  
"Yeah! Who do ya think she was?"  
"Like, your sister! Or your cousin! She doesn't look like your mom at all!"  
All the clairvoyant was able to contribute was more laughter.  
In retrospect, it should have been obvious that Hiroko was Yasuhiro's mother. Kanon knew Yasuhiro wasn't living with his father, and whenever he talked about his family, he never mentioned any siblings (or cousins).  
Kanon felt pretty stupid.  
"Ooooh my god, I need to apologize to her later...", she leaned her head against her hand.  
"It's fine, really. Mom didn't mind at all."  
"It's not fine! She's your mother and I treated her like a teenager!"  
"Hey, if she had been offended, she would have told ya. She always speaks her mind."  
"She looks so young!"  
"We'll she *is* young. She's 35."  
"I'm such an idiot...."  
"Ya really don't have to worry about it. Yer not the first one to confuse my mom as my sister. Leon thought that too the first time he met my mom."  
"And he didn't even warn me! What a butt...."  
"Hey, hey, we don't wanna use strong language here.", Yasuhiro joked. That made Kanon giggle a bit.  
"I mean,", he tried to pick up the conversation topic again, "Ya can apologize to her if ya really want to. But she'll tell ya the same thing I just told ya."  
"Hm...."  
"Trust me. We were confused as siblings, friends, lovers and whatnot. And we laughed it off every time. It's not that big of a deal anymore."  
Yasuhiro gave Kanon another reassuring smile.


End file.
